


Day5: Blushing

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avvar, Avvar Inquisitor (Dragon Age), F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Blushing is simply ridiculous.
Relationships: Avvar/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Fen’Harel | Solas/Female Inquisitor
Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143869
Kudos: 2





	Day5: Blushing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashalle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalle/gifts).



> Day 5 of the 14 Day's of Dragonage lovers on tumblr.  
> I tackled it with Caelan an Ivar o Stone-Bear Hold (original Lavellan)  
> It is only a small drabble though <3

She cursed herself for blushing like a shy maiden over something minor like this. Solas just threw her an encouraging smirk for fucks sake. There was no need to get all bashful over it. especially not since they had shared a bed before more or less. Well, probably more bedrolls and some earthy forest grounds. Not to mention the creak that they used to engage with each other in the hinterlands before. 

Caelan was no stranger to bodily desires, not to feel deeper feelings for someone. But the way in which she reacted to Solas lately… that was new, and it irritated her so much that she was not able to keep one of her thoughts in her mind. This was not how she was, was not how she used to act, and yet she couldn’t help it. Couldn’t help to blush right away when he called her  _ ‘lethallan’ _ , or when he looked at her with those stormy eyes. Not to mention the smirk that drove her nuts. 

It was frustrating, and she found herself fleeing to Blackwall on more than one occasion in order to exchange some words and needed touches. With him, it was uncomplicated. Something that she could do to enjoy. Blackwall was willing to help her with her needs, no matter if they were bodily or if it she was searching for a funny conversation about some minor things. He shared the same kind of humour after all, and they were able to form a bond from day one. A bond that she shared with Solas as well. Yet, she felt less flustered about Blackwall than she did around Solas, and a part of her hated herself for offering him a place in her family in the first few nights that they spent with each other, knowing that it wouldn’t feel as irritating when she hadn’t done that.

Yet, she had. Had told him that he was like a family member for her, someone that she trusted and cared for. Someone that she didn’t want to be alone. A truth that she still held on to and yet… her motives for this seemed to have changed in the time. What had been a friendship with benefits at first slowly moved into a different area, and by now she didn’t know what to do any more. This was not like her at all, and she couldn’t allow herself to get distracted.

Caelan was always able to stay level-headed, always able to keep her calm and to act more with her heart than with her head on occasion. That was just part of her more or less tomboyish nature that she had developed as she grew up with four brothers and a caring father. They would all laugh at her if they knew about her behaviour right now.

Gods how she missed them. She would give a lot to meet with them now, to talk to her family even though if it would be only for a few minutes. But she was here instead, needing to soothe the gods that wanted her to fight against the man that proclaimed himself a god. The man that took down a whole village with a dragon. It was a challenge that she met with pride and without fear.

And yet, there she was, walking past Solas again when she was on her way to Cullen for a report. She gave him a nod in greeting, followed by a gesture of his own and a smile on his face when he watched her walk past him. That was all that it took to sent her blushing all over again, cursing under her breath as she dashed towards the battlements. 

‘This is getting ridiculous.’, she muttered under her breath, hoping that the chilly mountain air was enough to explain the red cheeks to the commander of the troops. 


End file.
